


Beautiful Boy

by Fools_yourhonour



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha Female, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dominant Female Character, F/M, Femdom, Futa, Futanari, Girl Penis, Light Dom/sub, Malesub, Romance, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Submissive Male Character, Trans Female Character, Woman on Top, bottom male, no switching, omega male, top female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fools_yourhonour/pseuds/Fools_yourhonour
Summary: Just your regular cute love story with lots of smut.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 25





	1. Guidelines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guidelines to the omegaverse AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to skip if you already know what it is. But I would recommend you to read this just in case because it's my story and I have done some changes.

Ω

OMEGA

It is the rarest gender on earth, only 3% of the society. Both primary genders can give birth. They used to be weak and were unable to do anything but now they have evolved into useful and productive humans. They still go into heats but for shorter periods of time and the medication has been modified suitable for their heats. If an alpha bites their nape while in their heat, they are bonded for life. Now the technology has become so advanced that even this bond can be removed from certain medication or surgery. They release pheromones which attract everyone. Once bonded with an alpha the omega cannot mate with others until the bond is broken.

β

BETA

It is the most common secondary gender covering 80% of the society. Betas react to omegas heat pheromones only and don't have heats or ruts. They are humans with a heightened sense of smell.

α

ALPHA

These are the superior people with natural talent of everything with best results. Alphas are 17% of the world's population. They also go in ruts but ruts are different than heats and are really dangerous. Both primary genders male and female have male genitals which allow them to impregnate others. On the end of their genitals they have a gland which swells when they mate with an omega who is their soulmate to ensure pregnancy. This gland is called the knot and the process is called knotting; it takes about 2 minutes to an hour. Alphas react to omega pheromones. Most alphas that are loyal to their omega have a sense of protection for them. They'll do anything to keep their omega safe.


	2. I have reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sweet little thing squeals at the attention his lover gives him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter and we can say it may be rushed. THIS IS AN ACCIDENTALLY PUBLISHED DRAFT. IT IS NOT COMPLETE. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> -Sexual Tension  
> -Light Smut  
> -Semi Public

Tyler moans into the kiss. Being shoved up further in the brick of the wall as soft hands grabbed at his perfect body, roaming mindlessly everywhere. His body is held up in the air purely from the brute strength in his lover's arms. He circles his own arms around her neck, whining as she delicately traces his jaw by her plush lips. 

One of her hands move downwards and grab his ass, Tyler moans loudly, hips involuntarily bucking in the air as his fresh strawberry scent starts to spread. The red-haired slipping deeper into his slumber, a want to obey, _present_ creeping in. But he somehow keeps his ground, enveloped by the raw dark chocolate of hers.

"A..alpha.." he whimpers softly, "H-Here?" he asks looking around in the full club, blushing harshly when he finds may pair of eyes staring towards them. Veronica licks his scent gland, her hands almost leaving bruises from how hard she's holding them. "No baby." Is all she says before taking his lips with her own, drinking up all his moans.

His legs are limply hanging, arms buried in Veronica's leather jacket. There tongues clash all wet and hot which make his eyes roll back into his head. "Mmm... Fuck, I think 'm wet alpha." He drools out lightly chuckling when he hears her curse under her breath, voice a deep purr that never fails to make shivers go down his spine.

Veronica stops and speaks directly into his ear, "Ditch your friends we're going home, 'kay?" And who is Tyler to refuse?

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is an accidentally published draft.
> 
> Do ask questions if you're confused. 
> 
> Though offending questions are not welcomed at all. Please do NOT ask any stupid questions, if you have not read the chapter properly. I've had some readers like that, and I do not like them.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters coming soon.


End file.
